


No More Waiting

by theycallmethejackal



Series: If We Knew [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Josh had gone to Donna's room after the key incident. Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

She doesn’t check the peephole before opening the door. It’s not like she wouldn’t have opened the door if she had seen it was him, but at least she would have had a brief moment to prepare herself. As it stands, she’s not equipped to deal with Josh standing in the hallway.

It had taken all of his courage to knock on her door. He figured she would be mad at him for rejecting her (which he maintains he did not do despite appearances), but he can’t just let her walk away. Not now that he knows how he feels. His initial plan was to come up to her room and lay it all out for her, but as he looks at her, makeup washed away and her button-up and pencil skirt traded for a tank top and pajama shorts, all he can manage to supply is a very lame, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Can I…?” He nods past her and she complies after a short moment, opening the door further so he can come inside. He takes in the sight of her room. She’s not messy like he is. Donna’s always had a knack for organization. Without her, he wouldn’t have been able to function in the White House, something he became highly aware of when she left to work for Russell.

She closes the door and moves further into the room, her arms folded across her stomach as she looks at Josh. He hasn’t said anything of value yet, and that unnerves her. He’s usually quick with his words. “Josh?”

“Yeah?” He asks as though he’s surprised by her presence.

“You’re in my room.”

“Yeah,” he replies a little breathlessly. He’s been in bedrooms with Donna countless times, but he’s never been in her room after she propositioned him. There’s a long silence that Donna finds unbearable, but she’s not about to break it. He came to her after rejecting her. He called their kiss inappropriate. He has to be the one to start whatever conversation they’re about to have. “I’m not good at this,” he admits.

“I’ll say,” she drawls.

“ _Donna_.” The way he says her name has her shutting her mouth and nodding. He’s trying to tell her something, and he needs her to not get quippy with him. “In the whole time you’ve known me, how many girlfriends have I had?” He asks her.

“Two,” she replies easily. It’s not hard to keep track of that much.

“I’m a monomaniacal workaholic,” Josh admits. “I’m not good at putting aside my professional life –– ”

“Josh, if this is your way of letting me down easy –– "

“No, no, no, no, no,” he insists quickly, taking a few steps forward, arms extended to stop her. “What I’m saying is that if we’re going to do this,” he says, gently gripping her shoulders with his hands, “I want to do it right. You are too important to me to just be a campaign fling,” he explains, finding her eyes intently.

Donna can’t help the little grin spreading to her lips. “So you didn’t pick up the key because you didn’t want to rush into things?” She asks, her hands sliding up to grip the opening of his sport coat.

“Actually I didn’t pick up the key because Ronna was quicker. If she hadn’t swooped in, I might have just had my way with you tonight,” he explains, lifting his hand to brush his thumb across her cheek tenderly. “But I’m glad she did. I want to wait for the right moment.”

“I’m tired of waiting for the right moment, Josh,” Donna retorts, tugging him a bit closer. “I’m tired of waiting,” she repeats huskily, tilting her head and capturing his lips with hers. Instinctively he cups her neck and kisses her back.

He never wants to stop kissing her. Her lips fit so perfectly with his, and when her tongue slips past them, gently tasting him, he can’t help but pull her closer. She makes his mind go fuzzy, and for a moment he forgets what he came here for. “Donna,” he murmurs, pulling away from her. She tries to follow, but he holds her still by her shoulders. “I want to do this right,” he repeats. “I want to…woo you.”

“Woo me?” She repeats, quirking a brow.

“…yeah,” he replies, confused by his own statement. He may have gotten a 760 on his verbal SAT, but he doesn’t use words like _woo_ in everyday conversation.

“Josh,” she tells him insistently, “I’ve already been _thoroughly_ wooed by you. You wooed me with books on skiing and by throwing snowballs at my window and flying to _Germany_.” Lifting her hands, she cups his jaw. “You’ve been wooing me for eight years…you’ve won me over time and time again. It’s time to cash in…”

This time when she kisses him, he doesn’t stop it.


End file.
